1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an LED module, and more particularly to an LED module for lighting.
2. Description of Related Art
LED street lamp, a solid-state lighting, utilizes LEDs as a source of illumination, providing advantages such as resistance to shock and nearly limitless lifetime under specific conditions. Thus, LED lamps present a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
A typical LED street lamp includes a housing and a plurality of LEDs mounted in the housing. When the LED street lamp is mounted at a side of a road, light generated by the LEDs must be adjusted to illuminate a middle of the road thereby providing a sufficient illumination for cars which are running on the road. In order to solve the problem, a plurality of inclined supporting frames are mounted in the housing of the LED street lamp for supporting the LEDs so that the light generated by the LEDs illuminates the middle of the road. However, the inclined supporting frames are larger in size and weight, which results in the inconvenience of assembly.
What is need therefore is an LED module having a design which can overcome the above limitations.